


The Punk and the Minister's Son

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, NSFW Art, Public Sex, Smut, Submissive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the son of a homophobic minster who gets into a relationship with Cas, the town punk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Cas Novak loved to stare at Dean. It made Dean incredibly uncomfortable. Cas was the school’s resident bad boy and Dean was, after all, not only a very good kid, he was a minister’s son. He was expected to maintain himself at all times in a way that couldn’t possibly embarrass his father. And Dean did try, even it if was a struggle sometimes.

Like now. With Cas staring at him all the time. It seemed like every time he looked up, Cas was not only just staring, he had a smirk on his face. It was almost a leer, to be truthful.

Dean was secretly fascinated by Cas. Cas’ hair was dyed purple. He had three piercings in his face, One in his eyebrow and two in his bottom lip, on each side. He wore eyeliner. He had tattoos on his arms. His hair was always messy, looking like he had just gotten out of bed. He dressed in black clothing and he wore combat boots.

In short, he was everything Dean was not. And everything Dean secretly found hot.

Now, Dean knew his father believed that homosexuality was a sin. A terrible, burn-you-in-hell for-all-eternity sin. But Dean couldn’t help it. He just was attracted to guys and always had been. It was his biggest secret and his biggest shame.

And try as he might, he couldn’t get over feeling like Cas was _hot_.

But it would help if Cas would just quit staring at him. It made Dean feel hot and uncomfortable and like he had butterflies in his stomach.

 

One afternoon, when Dean was leaving school late due to an assignment he needed to finish in the library, Dean turned the corner behind the cafeteria and knew he was in big trouble. Because there stood Cas, leaning casually up against the building smoking a cigarette. Dean tried to just look down and walk past,

But Cas reached out and grabbed his book bag, bringing Dean to a halt.

“Hey Dean. You’re here late.” Cas’ voice was impossibly deep.

“Ye… Yeah. Had some work to do.” Dean looked down, refusing to make eye contact.

Cas laughed. “Ever the good boy.”

Dean just stood there, wishing Cas would let go of his bag and let him go.  


Cas took a last drag off his smoke and flipped the butt into the bushes. He put that hand on Dean’s arm, still holding on to Dean;’ book bag with the other one.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re pretty?”

Dean stuttered, “N… no. And boys can’t be pretty.”

Cas laughed. “Well, you are. Very pretty, Dean.” And Cas let loose of his book bag and used that hand to put it under Dean’s chin and lift his face. Dean still wouldn’t look at him.

“Are you afraid of me, Dean?”

Dean staid a bit defiantly, “No.”

Cas lifted his face a little higher and he kissed him.

Dean tried to pull away but Cas’ hand held his chin. Dean wanted to sputter and resist. But somehow, he just couldn’t. He stood there and let Cas Novak kiss him on the lips. He tried weakly to pull away, but then, he just melted into it.

Cas ran his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip and without even realizing he was doing it, Dean opened his lips. Cas’ tongue darted into Dean’s mouth and went exploring. Dean felt weak in the knees. He kissed back harder.

Cas grabbed a fist full of Dean’s shirt and pulled him closer. He put a hand behind Dean’s neck. Cas ran his tongue in and out of Dean’s mouth until Dean was completely breathless.

Then he broke away. “Fuck, Winchester. Who knew?”

Dean just blushed red.

Cas said in a no nonsense voice, “Here is what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna call your dad and tell him it’s taking you a lot longer to get done. You need at least two more hours before you get home.”

Dean began to protest. “Why would I lie to my dad?”

Cas just looked at him and said, “Do it, Dean.”

Dean made the call.

 

Cas grabbed him by the hand and led him down the street. After a few blocks, Cas led them to a house. He opened the door, yelled, “I’m home,” and took Dean to Cas’ bedroom. He shut the door behind them and locked it.

He turned around and told Dean to sit down on the bed. Dean did. Dean was incredibly nervous. He knew he shouldn’t be there. He shouldn’t be with Cas at all. But the kiss was so amazing, he just couldn’t help himself.

Before he knew what was happening, Cas had pushed him down on the bed. Cas straddled Dean’s hips and began to kiss him again. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth. He was shocked at himself but it just felt so good. Cas’ tongue made another appearance in Dean’s mouth.

Cas kissed him until Dean was breathless again. He was just thinking he never wanted it to end, when it did, Cas pulled away and Dean actually whined.

But Cas was moving down until he was above Dean’s thighs and he began to open Dean’s pants. Dean tried to sit up. He was completely freaked. Cas just said, “Calm down Dean.”

Dean did. He really had no idea why he was doing whatever Cas told him to do.

When Cas had Dean’s pants opened, he pulled them down. Dean lifted his hips. He was too far gone to stop now, he figured. He just let Cas pull down his pants and then his boxers.

Dean was mortified that Cas was staring at Dean’s erection. A couple of drops of pre-cum glistened on the tip. Cas grinned with that leer again.

“Nice, Dean. Very, very nice.”

While Dean was still trying to process this, Cas leaned over and took the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean jumped and only Cas’ hands kept him on the bed. He stared down at Cas. Then his eyes fluttered shut.

Cas sucked on the head of his cock and Dean felt like he was dying. Cas slid his tongue along the head and the slit. Dean moaned loudly. When Cas stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit, Dean’s eyes opened and he sucked in a huge breath. He almost yelled but he was aware that he was in Cas’ house. He bit his arm instead.

Cas sucked down the shaft and Dean Just laid there and felt it. Cas was sucking up and down on Dean’s cock. Cas. Cas Novak. Holy fuck.

Cas ran his tongue along the underside of Dean’s cock, swirled his tongue along the head again and sucked back down. Dean’s breath was short and his chest hurt with the effort of keeping quiet. He reached out and touched Cas’ back. He just left his hand there, needing to touch Cas. Needing grounding in the feel of Cas.

Then Dean felt his climax was close. He quit biting his arm and croaked out, “Cas, I’m… I’m really close…” Cas just looked over at him and sucked on the head. When Dean Shot cum, Cas drank every drop. He swallowed it almost greedily. He wiped his tongue across the head one last time and popped his mouth off.

Dean just lay there, trying to still his panting. He looked down at Cas, and Cas was grinning at him.

 

“You taste fucking good, Winchester.”

Dean just looked at him, afraid to try his voice yet.

“Next time, I’m going to fuck you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very smutty.

Dean blinked. _Next time_? _Fuck_ me? His mind was racing even as his stomach fluttered. Next time. He was going to get a next time with Cas.

Cas walked him out, saying it was getting late and he didn’t want to get into trouble with his old man. That was right. Dean was really frightened of his dad’s temper. At the door, Cas kissed him again and said, “See you at school, Dean.”

 

Dean walked home, vacillating between being totally blissed out and confused. Did Cas really like him? Did Cas really like giving him a blow job? What did it all mean?

Nothing got any clearer at home. Dean ate dinner and told his father about his day, leaving out the good parts of course. Then he excused himself, saying he was tired. He really was tired but he couldn’t get to sleep. He just kept thinking about Cas and what Cas had said to him.

Did Dean really want Cas to fuck him? Didn’t that hurt? Dean knew it was wrong but that was far from his mind. He tried to imagine what it would be like. He was completely unable to do so, with his limited information.

Finally, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep, filled with dreams of Cas.

 

 

The next day in first period, Dean was already in his seat when Cas came in. Cas smiled at him and Dean’s stomach fluttered again. As usual, Cas looked at him all through the class. This time, it didn’t make Dean feel uncomfortable. He sort of felt special.

At lunch, Cas came up to Dean and just leaned over and whispered in his ear, “You’re coming home with me again after school.” And he walked on. Dean’s mind began coming up with excuses for his dad.

Every time Cas saw him that day, he stared and smiled. Once he ran his tongue around his lips and Dean blushed.

After school, Dean had already called home and made an excuse for being late again. He walked around the cafeteria and there stood Cas. Cas grinned as Dean approached. When Dean got close enough, Cas pulled him in and kissed him again.

“Thought about you all day, Dean. Can’t wait to get you home.”

Dean blushed again, He really wished he could stop that. But Cas just said, “Fuck you’re adorable when you do that.” It made Dean feel a lot less self-conscious about it.

 

In Cas’ room, Cas stripped Dean’s clothes off. Dean was still very uncomfortable with it but he let Cas do it. Then he laid on the bed and watched Cas strip too. When Cas pulled off his boxers, Dean looked at Cas’ cock. It was nice, at least Dean thought so. Dean had no experience looking at other guy’s cocks but this one looked very appealing.

Cas crawled over him. When Cas’ cock drug across Dean’s belly he groaned. Cas kissed him again and Dean opened his mouth right away for Cas’ tongue. Dean was getting hard and he knew Cas was too. He could feel Cas on his belly.

Cas whispered hotly in Dean’s ear, “I’m gonna fuck you senseless, you pretty thing.” Dean’s breath hitched. He was scared and excited all at the same time.

Cas licked his tongue down Dean’s throat and to one of Dean’s nipples. Cas sucked hard on it and Dean moaned. Cas moved to the other one and did the same thing. Dean had no idea his nipples were so sensitive.

Cas worked his way down Dean, licking around Dean’s cock (making Dean a little sad) and licked across his balls (which make up for it). Then he took Dean’s thighs and spread his legs far apart. He pushed them up and Dean grabbed them.

Dean was embarrassed at the way Cas was looking at his hole. Cas looked like it was his birthday and Dean’s hole was cake.

Cas reached to the end of the bed and got a bottle of lube. He popped the cap up and poured some into his hand. He tossed the bottle aside. Then he lubed up his fingers. Dean had no idea what was going to happen.

He practically came off the bed when Cas’ lubed finger pushed into him. Cas held him down and just grinned at the look on Dean’s face, Dean registered a mixture of fear and pleasure. Dean felt full and weird and excited all at the same time. He really liked it though.

Cas’ finger went in and out of him and he was panting and pushing back on it without even knowing he was. When Cas’ finger found his prostate, Dean almost screamed. He bit his arm.

Suddenly there were two fingers in him. Dean grunted at the burn, and then he groaned in pleasure. Cas was smiling at him with a feral look in his eye. Cas moved the fingers in a way that opened Dean up.

All Dean could think was, ‘Fuck, this is going to happen…’

Dean shit his eyes tight. But then Cas said, “Dean. Open your eyes. Keep them open. I want to see you.”

Dean snapped his eyes back open.

Then the fingers were gone and Dean felt very empty. But not for long. Cas had the head of his cock pressed against Dean’s hole and he pressed it in. Dean’s eyes got huge. Cas smiled. Cas waited and let Dean relax a little then he pressed in further.

Dean was in a turmoil. It burned like hell fire but it also felt better than anything he’s ever felt before in his life. His hands searched out Cas and grabbed desperately at his arms. Cas moved over him and slid all the way in.

Dean moaned into his arm and grasped Cas’ arms tightly.

Cas said in his ear, “You are so fucking tight, baby. It feels so good inside you.”

The burn went away and all Dean could feel was Cas in him. He was filled with Cas’ cock. Oh holy balls, he was getting fucked in the ass by Cas Novak!

Cas moved in and out, not a lot but enough to make Dean moan even louder. Dean was pushing against Cas’ thrusts into him. He wanted it all. He wanted it so badly he felt like begging.

Dean’s eyes had been going around the room, just anywhere but at Cas. But then he made eye contact with Cas and he couldn’t look away. Cas was staring into Dean’s eyes so intently.

Dean quit biting his arm and said, “Cas. Harder. Please, Harder?”

Cas smiled and began to thrust in earnest. Dean wanted this. He wanted it all. He wanted to please Cas and he wanted this to never end.

Dean became aware of his own cock. He knew he was going to cum and he couldn’t figure out how that was even possible. No one had touched it but then….  Oh god he came so hard. He shot cum all over both of them.

Cas threw his head back and he came too. He came deep inside Dean and Dean could feel every shot of cum that came out of Cas. It felt weird and absolutely wonderful.

Cas brought his head forward and rested his forehead on Dean’s. He said in a husky voice, “Fuck, Dean that was… fuck.”

Then he pulled out. Dean could feel Cas’ cum leaking back out of him.

Cas kissed him. “You belong to me now. You understand? Mine.”

Dean nodded wildly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet, more smut.

Dean walked home, a ridiculous smile on his face and his ass burning.

_‘You belong to me now.’_

Dean wanted to belong to Cas. He really, really did.

 

The next day, at school, Dean was walking down the hall. Cas appeared out of nowhere, looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was looking. Then he grabbed a fist full of Dean’s shirt and hauled him into the boy’s bathroom. He pushed Dean into a stall. Shutting the door behind him, he maneuvered himself until he was sitting on the toilet. He propped his feet up on the sides of the stall, making it look like there was just one person in it. Then he pulled Dean in between his legs and unzipped Dean’s fly.

Dean just looked down at him. He didn’t know what to say so he just didn’t say anything. Cas reached inside his pants and pulled out Dean’s cock. He put it in his mouth and Dean gasped loudly.

“Shhh” Cas said around the head of Dean’s cock.

Then he gave Dean a slow blow job. Dean could barely stand up. His knees were shaking and he was sweating. He tried not to thrust into Cas’ mouth. He kept one hand in Cas’ messy hair and tried not to fist his fingers in it. He wanted to be good…

When he came in Cas’ mouth, Dean almost fell down. He had to put his hands on the walls of the stall to stay upright. Cas swallowed every drop that came out of Dean, then looked up at him, smiling. He licked his lips.

He pulled Dean down for a kiss. “You taste so fucking good, baby.’ Dean just kissed him desperately.

As Cas casually tucked Dean’s cock back into his pants and zipped him back up, he asked, “Can you make it over after school?”

Dean said he could. He as getting good at lying to his father. He wanted to be with Cas as much as he could.

“Good boy.” Cas grinned at him. Then he opened the stall door and walked out.

 

Dean wondered if anyone could tell by looking at him what was going on. Probably not. At least no one said anything to him. Until lunch.

He sat down next to his pal Charlie. She was an attractive redhead that all the guys wanted to get with, but she was gay so that wasn’t gonna happen. She stared at him hard.

“What’s going on, Dean? Something is really different with you.”

Dean blushed, “What? No, nothing is going on.”

She stared at him more. Then she said, “Okay, don’t tell me today. But you will tell me eventually and you know it.”

Dean ate his lunch, just looking at the table.

 

After school, Dean hurried to meet Cas. Cas pulled him in for kisses. Dean had learned he loved this part.

 

In Cas’ room, Cs started pulling off Dean’s clothes again. Dean wondered if Cas was going to fuck him again. He really hoped so.

As Cas took his clothes off, he asked Dean, “Did you like it??”

Dean said quietly, “Yeah, I really did.”

 

Cas grinned. “I knew you would.”

 

He got on top of Dean and began to kiss him again. Dean melted into Cas. He loved the feeling of Cas’ tongue in his mouth. He loved the press of Cas’ lips. Dean felt like he could just kiss Cas all night and it wouldn’t be enough.

But when Cas pulled off and started kissing Dean’s throat, Dean really liked that too.

“Cas told him, “Turn over, Dean.”

Dean flipped over and Cas pulled back on his hips until he as on his knees. Dean buried his face in a pillow. When Cas opened the lube bottle, Dean was so happy.

Two fingers went in him and he groaned at the intrusion. He wanted this so much, it really surprised him.

Cas played the fingers in and out of Dean, scissoring then to open Dean up. He brushed Dean’s prostate and Dean yelled into the pillow.

Then Cas was in him. Cas didn’t pause this time, he slid all the way into Dean without stopping. Dean gasped and pushed back against Cas. Then Cas was fucking him.

Dean concentrated on the feeling of Cas’ cock sliding back and forth inside him. He could feel his hole tighten around Cas’ cock. He felt full and wonderful. He could hardly breathe.

Dean was getting close to coming. He wondered if Cas would get mad if he came on the bedspread. He tried to stop himself, but it was a real struggle.

Dean really wanted to touch Cas. He whined and reached back with one hand. He needed the other to keep from falling over. But Cas seemed to recognize what Dean needed and he laid himself across Dean’s back, He still moved inside Dean but he wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and Dean sighed. He needed to feel Cas. He needed that contact.

 

Dean managed to gasp out, “Cas, can I cum?” Cas kissed Dean between his shoulder blades and said, “Yeah, baby, it’s okay.”

Dean let himself go. In moments he was shooting cum on the bed and groaning into the pillow.

Cas moaned and he was coming too. Dean felt Cas fill him with hot cum. Cas pushed in and out a few more time, then he pulled out.

They both collapsed on the bed, struggling to catch their breath. Then Cas rolled over onto his side and pulled Dean over to hug him.

“You are such a good boy for me.” Cas kissed him.

Dean just had to ask. “Cas, why me?’

Cas smiled and said, “I told you. You’re pretty.”

That wasn’t good enough for Dean this time. “No, really. Why did you choose me?”

Cas sighed. “Dean, you are always doing what everyone tells you to. You never even try to do what makes you happy. I wanted to make you smile. I wanted you to do something just for you. Well, and for me too, of course. I just needed to make sure you were gay first. And from the second I kissed you, I knew you were.”

Dean lay and thought about what Cas had said.

Then, Cas said in Dean’s ear, “And now, you’re just going to be _my_ good boy.”

Dean got goosebumps hearing this.

“That’s what I want to be, Cas. Just your good boy.”

 

Cas helped him dress to leave. “Now, can you get away for, like, all Saturday afternoon?”

 

Dean said yeah, because Saturdays were the one time he had to himself. He just wished he didn’t have to go to church on Sunday, but of course, he did.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But wait... there's more smut in a motel room.

Dean couldn’t go to Cas’ for two days, Thursday and Friday. Other than one more time that Cas had blown him in the boy’s bathroom, they hadn’t been able to spend any real time together. This made Dean really sad.

But he lay in his room on Friday night, thinking about spending Saturday with Cas.

 

His phone chimed. Dean checked and he had a text message.

_Hey beautiful. I’m just touching myself and thinking about fucking you._

Dean texted back right away.

_Cas, they check my phone! But I’ll erase this right away. And I was just thinking about you, too._

Cas’ text came right back.

_Touch yourself, Dean. Remember what if felt like when I fucked you and get yourself off._

Even though he was alone, Dean blushed.

He reached inside his sleep pants and grabbed his half-hard cock. It has begun to rise the second he saw he had a text from Cas.

He got another text.

_Tell me when you’re done, so I know you did what I told you to._

Dean grabbed his cock again. It was hard now. He needed to be good for Cas, so he rubbed his cock until he came. It didn’t take all that long, imagining Cas fucking him.

He texted Cas that he was done. All he got back was a thumbs up. It made him smile as he deleted all the texts.

 

Saturday afternoon finally arrived. Dean walked to Cas’ and Cas met him outside.

“Come on.” Cas took Dean by the hand and they walked a while. When Dean saw where they were going, he got nervous.

“Cas, wait. Can we even do this?’

Cas just laughed and walked into the lobby of the motel. Dean stood outside and watched Cas talk to the clerk and then give him money. He came out twirling a room key on his finger.

They walked to the room and Cas opened the door. Once they were inside, Dean asked why they were doing this.

“Because,” Cas answered with a big grin, “I want you to be able to make all the noise you want. I’m sick of seeing you bite your arm.”

 

Inside the room, Dean began to unbutton his shirt. Cas slapped his hand away.

“Unless I tell you different, I undress you. Only me.”

Dean stopped and Cas finished taking off his clothes. Dean laid on the bed and watched Cas take off his own clothes.

 

Cas crawled over him, very purposely dragging his cock over Dean’s belly. Dean groaned and wanted to reach for it, touch it, but he knew he couldn’t unless Cas told him to. He had learned fast that Cas was in charge of him. Hell, he _owned_ him.

Cas moved up and was kissing him. He kissed back with everything he had. He opened his mouth and Cas claimed his mouth. His cock got hard and pushed against Cas, who broke away and smiled at him.

Then Cas was kissing his neck. He kissed his way down and went to Dean’s nipples. Dean ran his hands along Cas’ back. He needed Cas, to touch him, to feel his skin. When Cas sucked on his nipple. Dean groaned and dug his hands into Cas’ sides.

Cas licked down Dean’s belly. He briefly took Dean’s cock into his mouth. When Dean moaned quietly, Cas popped his mouth off and looked at Dean.

“Dean, open your eyes. Keep them open. Look at me.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at Cas.

“I got this room so you could be loud. As loud as you want or need to be. So don’t stifle, okay?”

Dean nodded.

Then Cas took one of Dean’s balls in his mouth and gently sucked on it.

Dean groaned loudly. Then Cas did the same with Dean’s other ball.

 

Cas pulled lube out of his jacket pocket and came back to where Dean lay, panting. He lubed up his hand,

 

Cas shoved two fingers into Dean. Dean groaned loudly and pushed on Cas’ hand. He moved his hips until Cas told him to stop. Cas fingered Dean and smiled at how loudly Dean was moaning and gasping. Cas shoved another finger in him.

Dean felt like his head was going to explode. He loved the fingers but he wanted Cas.

“Please, Cas, please, Want you in me. Fuck, Cas. please.”

Cas grinned, told Dean to keep his eyes open and then he was over Dean and his cock was sliding in. He never paused until he was in as far as he could. He reached and pulled Dean’s legs into his shoulders. Then he moved up until Dean was bent in half.

Dean grabbed Cas’ arms and held on. He couldn’t believe just how far Cas could get in him. He felt completely full. He wanted it, craved it, hell he needed it like he needed oxygen.

Cas began to pound into him. His hands gripped Cas’ arms even tighter. His heels were digging into Cas’ back. He began to moan so loudly even he was surprised by the intensity.

Cas leaned over and said in Dean’s ear. “You’re so tight, baby. So good. It feels so fucking good in you.”

 

Cas adjusted his angle just a little and was hitting Dean’s prostate. Dean yelled. He yelled loudly. He felt like every neuron in his body was firing at once.

“No, please. Cas. Stop, I can’t take it.”

Cas moved and stopped. Dean had been grinding his hands into Cas’ arms and he let loose a little.

Dean was groaning. He met every thrust that Cas plowed in to him. He was bent practically in half and it made it difficult but he did it. He wanted it all.

His cock was rubbing on his own chest. He knew he was going to cum and he tried to tell Cas but it just came out as a sort of croak. Then he was shooting cum all over both of them. He yelled again. And again.

Cas grunted and came, too. He filled Dean with hot cum.

 

They lay in each other’s arms. Cas had Dean wrapped up and their legs tangled together. Cas had one thigh between Dean’s legs.

Cas sighed, “You are such a good boy for me.”

Dean purred into Cas’ shoulder.

 

Dean whispered, “Can we do that again?”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas blows Dean in church.

Cas fucked Dean again. This time, he pulled Dean to the bottom of the bed, and Cas stood over him. Cas put Dean’s legs up against his chest and he plunged into Dean like a man possessed.

Dean was grunting and moaning so loudly, Cas was sure anyone in an adjoining room could hear him. His boy was loud.

Cas had his arms on the bed, supporting himself as he worked Dean hard and fast. Dean’s legs slid down Cas’ arms until they were in the crook of his elbows. This spread Dean open more and Cas took full advantage.

 

In the beginning, Dean was just trying to hold on. Cas was fucking him so hard, he couldn’t catch a breath. But then he just got lost in the feeling. He wanted to touch Cas but instead, he just had fists filled with the bedspread. His kept his eyes open, knowing Cas wanted that. But they weren’t really seeing anything.

Cas told him he had to cum untouched. Dean was fairly sure that wouldn’t be hard to accomplish. His dick was leaking pre-cum and he could feel the beginnings of his climax. He sort of thrust up in the air, seeking something that wasn’t there. He could hear a voice, which he hardly recognized as his own.

“Oh shit, Cas… Cas… Cas…”

He was saying Cas’ name over and over… and then he came so fucking hard he almost passed out. He was twitching and he just kept shooting cum. His eyes focused and Cas was looking at him with a burning intensity. Cas was coming too. Dean could feel it, every thrust, every shot if cum that filled him.

 

Cas way laying on his back. He put Dean on top of him. Dean had his head nestled in the crook of Cas’ shoulder and his legs intertwined with Cas’. Cas had one hand over Dean’s back and one held one of Dean’s ass cheeks. It was so intimate, so close, Dean just wanted it to last forever.

Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, “Cas, I think I love you.”

Cas smiled and said, “I know you do, Dean. Of course you do. Because I love you too.”

Dean sighed and just lay there, basking in the glow of their bodies so close.

 

 

At last they needed to go. Dean really hated leaving this room. Everything that happened there, everything they said to one another, it happened in this room. Dean wondered how it would be when they left.

Right before they left, Cas told Dean he was going to church tomorrow. He told Dean to sit in the back pew and to make sure no one sat there with him.

Dean was really nervous about it, but of course he would do it. Because Cas told him to, he would do it.

 

Sunday morning had Dean jumpy. His mother asked if anything was wrong, but Dean just told her he was tired. He dressed for church and then rode with his mom, His father was already there. He always went early to get ready.

In church, Dean sat in the back pew. When a lady asked if she could sit there, he told her he was saving a place for a friend and she went to find somewhere else to sit. It was almost time for services to start when Cas came in and sat next to him. He almost jumped when Cas sat down.

Cas whispered for Dean to relax. Dean tried. He was wondering why Cas was even there.

The congregation stood to sing. But Cas not only didn’t stand, he slipped to the floor and sat there grinning. Dean was sweating.

They sat back down and Dean’s father began to speak. He was preaching on the sin of homosexuality of all things.

Dean felt Cas’ hand on his pants. He was so nervous he almost squeaked when Cas began to unzip him. He fidgeted and Cas whispered for him to sit still.

Cas had him unzipped and he was reaching in finding Dean’s cock. Dean looked as calm as he possibly could. When Cas’ hand wrapped around his cock and pulled it out of his pants, he closed his eyes and tried to breath normally.

Cas sucked the head of Dean’s flaccid cock into his mouth and it responded right away. It always had a mind of its own. And so did Cas apparently. He began to suck up and down as Dean got harder. Soon he was slurping quietly and Dean was looking around to make sure no one could hear him.

It was so wet and hot inside Cas’ mouth. Dean’s cock wanted to stay in there forever. But it was not to be. Dean was coming. He was coming in church. He bit his lip so hard he drew blood. He closed his eyes, hoping he just looked reverent. But that was the last thing Dean was. Dean was coming. He was coming into Cas’ mouth. A quiet moan escaped his lips, and he looked down at Cas

Cas was wiping his mouth and wearing a huge grin. He tucked Dean back in and zipped his pants back up. Then he slid back onto the pew. But his hand was high on Dean’s thigh. He leaned in and whispered in Dean’s ear, “You taste so fucking good. I could do that all day.”

Dean blushed. But he whispered back, “I wish you could, too.”

Cas squeezed his leg.

When the service was over, Cas said to Dean simply, “See you tomorrow,” and left.

Dean’s father asked him who his friend was. “Oh just some guy from school who was interested in services.” His dad just nodded and walked away, much to Dean’s relief.

 

Dean thought about Cas all evening and couldn’t get to sleep. He wondered what Cas was going to do after graduation. Dean really hoped he was staying here. Dean had no intention of going to college. He fantasized about what it would be like if he and Cas could live together. When he slept he dreamed about it. He woke up horny.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's dad finds out about him and Cas.

The next day at school, Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, asking him if he was coming over after school. Dean nodded. Cas continued to walk to his seat, smiling. But Dean was hell bent on asking Cas some questions and getting some straight answers before anything happened this afternoon.

After school, Cas was waiting for him. The walked together, Cas sensed something was up and asked Dean about it. Dean just said they were going to wait until they were alone in Cas’ room. Cas gave him a funny look, somewhere between worried and pissed.

In Cas’ room, Cas sat on the bed and just looked at Dean. Dean took a deep breath.

“Cas, I need to know if this is actually going anywhere. I’m not going to college. When I graduate, I’m going to get a job and an apartment. I need to know what your plans are.”

Cas grinned at him. “Babe, you could have asked me all this at any time. You didn’t need to gather up your courage and wait until you were pissed to ask. I am not leaving when we graduate. I want the same thing you do. I want to get a job and have us get an apartment together. I love you. I told you that. And that’s where this thing is going. Okay?”

Dean let out the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. He actually sagged with relief. Cas laughed and pulled him onto the bed.

“You are such a goof sometimes, Dean. We really have to work on this ‘good boy’ thing you have in your head. Your old man has brainwashed you to the point that you’re even afraid to talk to me. I want you to be _my_ good boy but not your dad’s. You understand? Your old man thinks we’re sinning, we’re abominations. But hey, I was born this way and so were you. We’re not mistakes. You get that, right?”

Dean nodded slowly. He really didn’t think what they were doing was bad. He longed to tell his dad to fuck off, but he just wasn’t brave enough.

 

 

“Now, let’s do some sinning, shall we?” Cas started to take off Dean’s clothes.

 

 

Cas had driven Dean half crazy, sucking kissing, biting… and now he had three lubed fingers in him.

“Think you can take four, baby?”

And before Dean could respond, another finger went in him. Dean gasped at the feel of being forced open more than usual but he soon relaxed and it felt pretty damn good.

Then Cas was lubed up. He pushed Dean onto his side and Cas spooned up behind him. He thrust into Dean and never paused until he was in as far as he could go. He paused a moment to allow Dean to relax, but then he began to pound Dean.

Dean reached back and put his hand on Cas’ side. Cas had one arm wrapped around Dean hips, holding him tight. Then he moved his hand down and grasped Dean’s cock. Dean groaned and began to thrust in and out of Cas’ hand. Cas just held his hand there and let Dean set the pace.

 

Dean established a rhythm in tune with Cas’ fucking him and soon he was chanting Cas’ name. He came in Cas’ hand. Cas took his hand and licked all of Dean’s cum off it while he continued to fuck Dean. Then Cas lost his rhythm and he came. He stroked his cock in and out of Dean for a few and then he sighed and pulled out.

Cas pushed Dean onto his stomach and he pulled Dean’s legs apart. Cas put his mouth onto Dean’s hole and began to lick his cum out of Dean. Dean gasped and bucked up but Cas held him down. When he was done, he rolled Dean over and stuck his cum-covered tongue in Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked the cum off it and swallowed. Cas tasted salty and sort of just Cas-like.

Cas kissed Dean for a bit. Dean was breathless and blissed out. Cas put a hand on either side of Dean’s face and said, “Open your eyes, Dean.” Dean did and looked directly into Cas’ amazing blue eyes.

“Dean, I love you. Never, ever doubt it.”

Dean sighed and said, “I know, Cas. And I love you too.”

 

 

Dean was late getting home. His father demanded an explanation. Dean just said he was studying with a friend and they had lost track of time. His dad eyed him suspiciously but didn’t ask anything else. Dean just went to shower and go to his room.

All Dean could think was, ‘Just a month and a half until graduation.’

 

Cas texted him and asked if he had gotten into any trouble. Dean texted back and said no, he hadn’t but his dad was getting suspicious. Cas said they’d deal with it if anything happened.

Dean slept better that night than he had in days.

 

Dean just went to Cas’ after school every day and never said a work to his folks. He was 18 after all. He could do what he wanted. He began to put in applications around town for a job after graduation. Cas did too. Things seemed pretty good. That is, until Dean came home on a Saturday evening after spending the day with Cas.

His dad was waiting for him. He threw some papers at Dean. When Dean looked, they were printed copies of all the texts that he and Cas had exchanged on his phone.

Dean just looked at them and asked, “Where did you get these from?”

His dad told him that he had contacted the phone carrier and gotten the password to Dean’s cloud account and seen everything. He had printed them out.

Dean just glared at him. “These were private.”

His dad exploded. “Private? When my son is acting like a homosexual? When he is spending all his time with some punk fag? What the hell is wrong with you? Have you had… had… sex with him? Have you sinned, Dean?”

Dean just saw red. “Yeah dad, I have had sex with Cas. I let him pound my ass every chance we get.   
And you know what else? I love it. I’m a fag, dad. And I’m 18 so I can walk out of here tonight and there isn’t a damn thing you can do about it.”

Dean’s dad screamed, “Then get the hell out. I won’t have a fag living under my roof. Get your stuff and get out.”

Dean said, “Gladly.”

Dean went upstairs and started stuffing his stuff into a duffel bag and a suitcase. Then he called Cas.

Cas answered the phone with, “Dean? What’s the matter? What happened?”

Dean snorted, “Nothing except I’m homeless. And I’m pretty sure my dad will have my phone shut off pretty soon. I’m going to walk to that motel we stayed at and get a room. Just wanted you to know where I’d be.”

Cas laughed, “You dummy. You aren’t going to any motel. Walk to my place, I’ll meet you halfway. Leave now.” And he hung up before Dean could protest.

Dean walked downstairs. His parents weren’t anywhere to be seen, so he just left. He began to walk in the direction of Cas’.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is living at Cas'. Dean gets bullied.

Cas met him closer to Dean’s than half-way. When Dean saw him, he dropped his suitcase and Cas grabbed him. They hugged fiercely.  Dean sniffled a little. Cas hugged him again.

“Cas, I can’t stay at your place. What about your mom?”

 

Cas looked at him seriously and answered, “Don’t be stupid, Dean. My mom loves you, I already told her and she wants you to stay with us. She knows I’m banging you and she knows I’m in love with you. It’s all good. Now shut up and kiss me.”

They stood on the sidewalk and kissed. Then Cas grabbed Dean’s suitcase and they walked towards Cas’ house.

When they got inside, Cas’ mom gave him a big hug. She told him how sorry she was that his dad had thrown him out but she was really happy to have him here. Dean thanked her and then Cas took him to Cas’ room.

They put some of Dean’s stuff away and then Dean sat on the bed.

Cas sat next to him. “I wish I could tell you I’m sorry this happened but I’m really not. I think you’re way better off away from that asshole. Plus, now we _are_ living together. Best of all worlds, Dean.”

Dean smiled at him. “I’m happy it happened too. I couldn’t stand being there. And yeah, we are living together and this… will be awesome.”

Cas kissed him. “I can’t believe you’re really here, really living with me, babe. I’m gonna make you so happy. All I’ve ever wanted to do, since that first kiss behind the cafeteria, I just take care of you and make you happy.”

Dean felt a glow. He grabbed Cas and kissed him. Hard. They were laying on the bed, kissing each other for a while. Then Cas began to undress Dean.

“Hey, for once, you get to sleep in on Sunday.”

 

Dean giggled. “I’ve never done that in my life.”

 

Cas just stopped and looked at him for a minute. He shook his head and went back to work on Dean’s clothes. “We’re going to change that…”

Soon Dean was naked and watching Cas pull off his sweats and shirt. Dean looked down to see that Cas was already hard.

Cas got lubed up and pushed two fingers into Dean. Dean pushed against them and moaned. He got hard as Cas opened him up.

Then he was pleading, “Please, Cas. Please fuck me now, I’m so ready…”

Cas smiled and put Dean’s legs onto his shoulders. He pushed in and Dean moaned and pushed back. Cas leaned over him and kissed Dean as he began to move inside Dean. Dean kissed back desperately.

Cas whispered in his ear, “It’s okay baby. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean realized he was crying.

Cas fucked him gently this time. He took his time and made sure Dean had cum before he finally sped up and brought himself to a climax. Then he held Dean in his arms.

Dean lay his head on Cas’ chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was incredibly comforting to Dean.

Then Cas got up and went for a wet cloth and cleaned them both up. He got himself and Dean in the bed and pulled Dean to him. “Sweet dreams, baby.”

Dean was asleep in a couple of minutes.

 

 

Dean woke up and was shocked to see it was already ten am. He looked over at Cas, who was still asleep. Dean crept out of bed and pulled on his boxers to go piss. He looked at himself in the mirror. He actually looked rested and happy.

When he got back in the room, Cas was up on one elbow smiling at him. “Hey baby. How’d you sleep?”

Dean grinned and answered, “Like a drunken baby. It was great.”

Cas pulled back the covers and got up, pulling on his sweats. “Gotta piss. You get back in that bed and wait for me>”

Dean smiled big. “Yes sir.”

Cas winked at him as he left the room.

When Cas came back in, Dean was naked under the covers, waiting for him. Cas pulled back the covers and smiled at him,

“That’s _my_ good boy.”

 

An hour later they were going down to find something for breakfast. They were both still a little sex-drunk but they were starving. Cas rooted around and found stuff to cook, but Dean took over from there.

“My mom taught me how to cook. It’s the least I can do.”

Cas stepped aside with a flourish of his arm and sat down to watch.

A little later they were eating a damn good breakfast. Cas was really impressed and told Dean so.

“You can do all the cooking when we get our own place, baby.”

Dean just beamed at him.

 

 

At school on Monday, Dean had to fill out a bunch of papers explaining where he lived now, and what had happened. The school contacted his dad, who confirmed that he had thrown Dean out and that Dean was not welcome back in his home.

 

Other than that, school was just school. Dean ached for it to be over. He just wanted to graduate, get a job and for him and Cas to get their own place.

Cas didn’t feel like they needed to hide their relationship at school anymore so they held hands when they got the chance and ate lunch together, giggling at private jokes. Cas even kissed him before they parted for separate classes.

 

But then, one afternoon, a couple of bullies cornered Dean in the hall. They started calling him a fag and pushed him. He was just getting back up when Cas charged in.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Cas was incensed.

“Oh, here is the other fag. Who’s the wife here? Bet its Dean…”

That’s all he got out before Cas hit him in the mouth and he went down. Cas whirled on the other guy and asked if he wanted some. The guy backed up with his hands up.

Teachers arrived and asked what happened. By the time it got sorted out, the guys were on detention and Cas was in the clear. Dean was blown away by Cas and his right hook.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My patented happy ending.

Cas and Dean graduated. Cas’ mother was in the audience and she clapped wildly when both their names were called. It really made Dean feel good. She had accepted him as if he were her son, and she was totally cool with the relationship he and Cas had. Dean really loved her.

She took them out for burgers that night. They talked about the job interviews they both had coming up. Dean was excited about working in a garage. He knew a lot about working on cars, and they were willing to apprentice him. Cas had an interview at a record shop. The future looked bright.

 

At home, Cas took Dean to their room. He kissed Dean for a long time. Their lips were puffy but still they kissed. Dean hands slipped under Cas’ shirt and ran across his skin. Dean was so hard in his pants it hurt. But he just wanted to touch Cas. Cas began to run his hands along Dean’s belly, right where his shirt met the waistband of his pants. Then it wandered to cup his cock.

“Wow, Dean. Rock hard for me. Let’s get these pants off so I can see.”

Dean grinned and lifted his hips to help Cas get them down. Cas sat back and looked at Dean’s leaking cock. He swiped his tongue along the slit and licked up the pre-cum that dripped there. Dean gasped and put his hands on Cas’ messy hair.

Soon enough they both were naked. Dean looked at Cas’ cock.

“Cas, I want to taste you.”

 

Cas looked surprised. “Babe, you don’t have to…”

 

“But I want to.” Dean put his head down and licked across Cas’ slit, just like Cas had done to him. Dean tasted the pre-cum and it was pretty fucking good. Cas was gasping. Dean took the head in his mouth and sucked and Cas groaned. Dean sucked up and down a few times but Cas pulled him off.

“No. I need to fuck you.”

 

Dean was flat on his stomach. Cas had spread his legs and was eating him out like Dean was dessert. Dean was moaning loudly and trying to wiggle his ass but Cas held him firmly. Cas was licking across Dean’s hole and running his tongue in and out, then licking again.

Dean began to beg. “Please. Fuck. Cas. please stop. I can’t take much more… I need you in me. God… fuck… Cas…”

Cas just flicked his tongue in and out of Dean faster.

Finally, he stopped and moved up, He laid on Dean and shoved his cock in. Dean groaned and lifted his hips as much as he could, grinding against Cas. Cas began to pound Dean. He fucked Dean hard and Dean was moaning and gasping. He threw his hands back and held on to Cas’ sides. He needed the touch, the feel of Cas.

 

Cas was whispering in Dean’s ear. “Yeah baby. You’re my good boy. It’s so hot inside you. You’re so tight around my cock. Gonna fuck you till you walk funny. Feel _that_?” And when he said, ‘that’, he thrust against Dean’s prostate and Dean had to stifle a scream.

Suddenly Dean was coming. He groaned and rubbed his cock against the bedspread. The clenching and unclenching of his hole made Cas groan and shove in, coming hard.

Cas lay on Dean’s and gasped out, “Fuck.”

He rolled over to Dean’s side and pulled Dean over to face him. Dean was struggling to catch his breath. When he could talk, he croaked, “I came on the bedspread.”

Cas laughed. He pulled Dean close and kissed him.

“We’ll pull it off in a minute.”

 

 

They both got their jobs. Excited, they went apartment hunting. They could only afford a tiny one bedroom but it was like heaven to them. Cas’ mom got teary helping them move. They assured her they would visit a lot.

Cas was anxious to get her to go home. As soon as she was gone, Cas pulled Dean’s clothes off and laid him on the kitchen table. He opened Dean and just spit on his hand and rubbed it on his cock. He put Dean’s legs up his chest and plunged in. Dean gasped at the sudden pain but it became that sweet burn quickly. Cas took his time. Dean was lost in the feelings… the drag of Cas’ cock inside him, even the sight of Cas standing over him. Dean reached and put the palms of his hands on Cas’ chest. He had to touch him.

Cas was looking at him with an intense look in his eyes. “I love you Dean. I love you so fucking much.”

Dean gasped out that he loved Cas too. And he did, with every molecule of his being. Cas was his life.

 

 

 Cas took Dean in every room of their apartment, on every surface he could think of. Their first try at shower sex was less than successful.

“Fuck,” Cas huffed, “Shower sex is complicated.”

 

Life went on. They both did really well in their jobs and eventually moved to a better apartment.

 Dean never spoke to his dad again, and when the old man died, he didn’t even go to the funeral.

They loved each other. And that really is the happy ending, isn’t it?

 


End file.
